


Fall for You

by Plutonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: CHEESUS CHRIST, Cheesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Fluffy Revenge of 2017, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Plutonia
Summary: Arthur didn't care what anyone else said. All of it was entirely Merlin's fault.





	Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> this idea originally started out as a prequel to another short story i've been writing. but then Katie surprised me with an evil twist in her story so I totally thought 'well this calls for revenge' and thats why it turned out like this :P 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing it despite the 100000000 years it took me to decide on the details! i hope you'll have fun reading it too <3

“M-merlin.”

“Arthur.”

He blinked. He blinked again. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, running a mile a minute while his mind still struggled to catch up with what had just happened.

Merlin, that idiot! It had totally been his fault. Arthur had just wanted to fetch the gauntlets from his chambers before he left for morning drill with the knights (because a certain featherbrain had slept in instead of preparing his master’s gear, as he should’ve). How was he to know that Merlin had just scrubbed the floorboards? As if it was his job keep track of his manservant’s schedule.

So what if he’d banged the doors open a bit forcefully? It was only natural to be annoyed, what with the inadequate service he was exposed to at practically every hour of the day. He’d even had to dress himself earlier! And besides, he was the prince. He could bang open as many doors as he pleased!

Yes, it was totally Merlin’s own fault that he’d been startled, and subsequently slipped on the wet floor. That much was obvious.

How the man was to blame for Arthur’s arms seemingly automatically extending to catch his fall like a dashing knight would his damsel, however, he was still trying to work out.

“You…”

Arthur was drawn from his train of thought by the voice of said man, who was—oh, lord have mercy—still cradled in his arms. He looked down in apprehension.

There was a puzzled expression on Merlin’s face. Those deep blue eyes were focused on some point at Arthur’s shoulders, and long, finely-boned fingers clutched the front of his tunic. Merlin’s lips were slightly parted. A pink tongue darted out absently, licking at them.

Arthur started to sweat. What was this fuzzy, warm feeling that was spreading all throughout his belly? He better not be getting sick.

“You’ve…” murmured Merlin, squinting at his chest.

He watched in fascination as those sooty eyelashes brushed over sharp, rosy cheekbones. He felt the heat rising further up his body, traveling even so far as his neck and finally his face. Gods, he had to be glowing. 

Up so close, Merlin looked really beautiful, Arthur realized. And why had he never noticed this before? Where had this thought even come from now? Was he growing insane? 

His heart continued thumping steadily, paying no notice to his frantic thoughts.

Suddenly Merlin’s head shot up, meeting Arthur’s gaze head on. 

It was as if a jolt of lightning had struck him, everything coming into clarity so abruptly that he wavered where he stood for a few moments.

He was… he was in love with Merlin! When, why, how had this happened? From seemingly one day to the other, the man had gone from being his clumsy, adorable, endearingly cheeky—oh no no no this was bad, this was really bad—manservant, to being… this. What should he do? 

WHAT SHOULD HE DO?

Merlin shifted in his arms, digging his other hand into Arthur’s tunic next to the first one, and drew him close.

Arthur drew a shuddering breath, their faces only inches apart. 

Oh no, this was not happening. Had Merlin taken notice of his realization? Was it somehow visible on his face? Could he read it in his eyes, like Arthur could sometimes read infinite admiration in his manservants’ likewise? Was Merlin going to kiss him?

He let his eyes fall shut, unable to withstand that gaze anymore. It was going to happen. Merlin was in his arms, all soft and warm and perfect. Looking right up at him with those trusting eyes. 

He leaned in, and—

“You... still have your nightshirt on.”

Wait. What? Arthur jumped in surprise. 

With a yelp, Merlin tumbled to the ground before Arthur could even realize that he’d let go of him.

He scowled, rubbing his hand in front of his mouth to try and hide his blush as he came to a full understanding of what he’d just been about to do. He couldn’t believe he had lost his cool like that! “I-Idiot. This is your fault for not showing up on time this morning. I should have you thrown in the stocks!” 

And before Merlin could get another word in edgewise, he turned on the spot and fled from the room, forgetting entirely about the gauntlets he’d come for in the first place.

On the way out, he let the door bang shut behind him.


End file.
